


just the way you are

by matamki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Idk their ship name, Second POV, Verdant Wind route, but im so soft for these two, mercedeleth?, mercedeth, merceleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matamki/pseuds/matamki
Summary: Mercedes yells at Byleth for being reckless





	just the way you are

You sat up in the infirmary bed, wincing at the pain residing in your side as you let out a small hiss in response. The dried blood seeped through and stained the gauge wrapped around your side and abdomen. You huffed at the sight. _ Sure you were reckless, but who else would drive away from the merchants that lurked nearby at night?_

“Byleth?” You heard someone call out to you in a soft voice. _ An angel? _

“Byleth.” The voice came again but with a little more firmness to it.

Your eyes snapped to the woman next to you, almost instantly averting your gaze in shame. “H-hello dear…”

The woman sitting next to your bed was none other than your wife, Mercedes. You shyly glanced back over, your face slightly heated, to find her face plastered with worry. She hated seeing you like this and you worry about her scrunching up her pretty face.

“Mercie...I know what you’re going to say...” You sighed as you wanted nothing more than to reassure your wife by holding her hand and tug her into an embrace.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Her words hit you harder than you’d normally expected them to and all you could do was avert her glare. She sighed. “You were reckless. Again.”

You couldn’t deny it. You were known as the hero of Fódlan and leader of the United Kingdom, as well as earning yourself the title of the Ashen Demon. You were fearless and resilient in your battles. _ Was it because you were Jeralt’s, the Blade Breaker’s, child or just some novice mercenary? _ Not only was it acknowledged through the rumors, but as well throughout the Officer’s Academy. You received praised for saving the soon-to-be empress, Edelgard, and throughout your teachings as a professor.

“Sorry Mercie, you know I can’t control myself at times.” 

“You need to stop being reckless before it gets out of hand. I can fight for myself but it’s hard when my partner isn’t in the best condition.” You opened your mouth to reply before she continued. “Even after the war, you’re still the same. You keep throwing yourself in harm’s way for the sake of others, scarring not only yourself but those around you.” You felt like a puppy being scolded, cowering in their embarrassment.

“No one should die under my watch. It was my job as a professor and now as your wife.” You met her eyes, giving her a small smile.

“You act like you have to face everything alone, even back at the monastery. Sacrifices need to be made to live.” She paused, looking down at the floor. “It’s harder killing people you know.” You nodded as you tried to find the words to counter her statement.

_ Too many people died for your cause. _Too many good people and trusted allies._ Many of those who were too young to die. Too many that could’ve lived long lives. _

“Well…” You looked up at her and reached out for her hand, fingers lingering over her wedding band. “You’re still here.” Your voice croaked as you gave her hand a small, reassuring squeeze.

She let out a laugh. “Somehow, I figured you’d say that.” She paused as she blushed. “Perhaps that’s why I fell for you in the first place, it’s just the way you are.” 

It was your turn to blush now and Mercedes giggled like a schoolgirl. You patted the spot next to you for Mercedes to climb in and snuggle in your arms.

Your hand intertwined with hers as you snuggled into the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle like crazy. 

You showered her in kisses here and there making Mercedes a blushing mess, before making your way back the crook of her neck. “Thank you, Mercie. You’ve truly given me a wonderful life.” You muttered as you slowly began to close your eyes. 

Mercedes smiled and ran her fingers through your hair before slowly falling in sync with your breathing. “I feel the same, love.”


End file.
